


Carry On

by Quiet_roar



Series: Random Tidbits [3]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: This is little more than a peak at one of my characters; a half-infected female Hunter.





	Carry On

                She couldn’t believe it. The wind swirling above her, the sirens blaring from everywhere, the screams of the falling, the moans of the ill. Her hand reached forward, a horrifying screech falling from her lips.

 

* * *

 

                The girl woke up, a hissing growl escaping her as she sat bolt upright. She was in the safe zone. They all were. Her team of three other half-mutated freaks had been split up and thrown into isolation cells immediately upon arrival. It made her nervous. The last time she was left alone she got infected. In the worst way possible.

                She shook her head, growling at her mind. She stood from her bed, throwing her black lace sweater over her black lace and ribbon top. She looked to her vest and jacket, both of them great noise creators thanks to the abundance of buttons and patches strewn across both. She looked to her hat, growling and grabbing it, throwing it on in a flash.

                Unlike most hunters, she still had her eyes. Her… She looked in the mirror. They were a sickly yellow-green. They didn’t look pretty anymore. She smiled. Good. But at the same time, they were so sensitive to the light now. That was why most hunters nested in dark areas and had no eyes. Eyes hurt. Again she shook her head, dispelling the thoughts that screamed at her to rip them out. She stalked out of her room, like a normal person. It was one part of the infection that she indulged, mostly because it related to her life before her partial contamination; the need to move and do something, to run and be free. It actually didn’t bother her.

                The guards at the end of the hall stopped her pointing their guns right at her head. “Halt! Where do you think you’re going?”

                She stared at them, head tilting as she contemplated how to answer them. Talking hurt a lot, and her voice was so inconsistent, she either screamed bloody murder or whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

                “Walk” It came out more growl than actual word, and it had the guards tightening their grip. She motioned past them with her head. “Walk.” She repeated, hoping it was just clear enough for them to make out. Still they did not move. This time, an actual growl fell from her. They were holding their breath, waiting for her to attack. Another huff had her spinning around and stomping away. If she couldn’t go for a walk around the compound, she’d walk up and down her little hall until she felt some relief. Eventually, after storming up and down the hall enough, the guards relaxed enough to just watch her and not point their guns at her. But she still felt no relief.

                Her growling started back up, much more agitated and aggressive. The guards took notice and were quick to point their guns at her again. She continued pacing along her hall, ignoring them. After passing them in her greater agitated state for the fourth or fifth time, she decided enough was enough. She took a deep breath before springing; a deafening scream tore itself from her mouth, resulting in both guards flinching. She had lunged away from them, tearing up and down the hall at breakneck speed, bouncing off the ceiling and walls, literally. Each jump was punctuated by a scream; a declaration of her power and skill to any other hunter who could hear. After jumping off the walls for ten or twenty minutes she finally calmed down, panting as she landed rather ungracefully on the floor. She lay there, seeming more canine than human as her tongue lolled out and loudly gasping for air.

                The guards crept close to her, guns poised to shoot. They loomed over her, staring down at her. Anyone else would have been terrified, but she had seen worse. She smiled, letting out a raspy giggle before purring. One lowered his gun, staring at her fully. He knelt down next to her, gun cradled in his lap. She immediately stuck her tongue out, her sharp teeth bared despite her smile. He reached down slowly, going for her head.

                “Don’t! You know the rules!” He looked up to his still standing comrade.

                “So? We’re both fully armored, and she’s not shown any signs of being a danger.” He grumbled, looking back down at her before gently playing with a clump of her hair.

                A new sensation took her over. A devious smirk took over her features as she suddenly spun and began nipping his fingers. Both soldiers jumped, the crouching one froze as he teeth clacked against his armored gloves, never piercing the fabric or actually chomping down. He watched as her attention shifted to his laces, tugging on the little strings until they began to come loose. She grabbed what she could between her teeth and began pulling, dragging his feet out from under him and dragging him across the tile floor. His companion watched, more surprised than anything.

                “What is going on here?!” The three froze and looked in the direction of the voice. Standing there was the head scientist, the soldier’s commander, and the one infected with the smoker strain of the virus. The girl seemed to snap back to her senses, letting go of the shoelace and standing up.

                “Walk.”

                The scientist stared at the hunter girl before looking to the smoker man. The man sighed, coughing quietly. “She wants to go for a walk. H has a lot of energy because of the hunter virus. She hates being cooped up.”

                “At three in the morning?!” The commanding officer roared, towering over the coughing man.

                The half-infected man just stared at him. “None of us really need sleep. H least of all.”

                “Very well.” The two men looked to the clearly tired woman, surprised by her willingness to let the half-infected girl do what she wanted. “Let’s go to the lab, it’s a good way to study more about the hunter class anyways.”

                H smiled. The more they knew about the infection, the better their odds of fixing it. H happily followed the woman to the hunter-infested dome. Each special infected had a specific dome built just for them, to keep them secure but also allow the scientists to observe them.

                H stepped into the security chamber, crouching into a more hunter-like position. As soon as the door open, she hopped out, sniffing the air to look for possible dangers. She was the only female hunter in captivity. Sure enough, she started to scent many male hunters gathering around her, clearly curious about the female who was once again in their presence. H began chittering, a friendly greeting noise; she was no threat at the current moment.

                Then the scent hit her.

                Her chittering stopped. She sniffed the air feverishly, trying to pinpoint why the scent bothered her so much. Then she heard it. The low scream of him.

                H barely dodged his pounce; a terrified, garbled yelp falling from her as she flew out of the way. She spun to face him, hissing and growling, teeth bared as she did her best to look and sound intimidating. She knew it wouldn’t work, but she still had to try. A much more dangerous growl welled up from inside her, one that had all the other hunters backing down. IT was clear a fight was going to break out.

 

* * *

 

                The group watched as H’s disposition rapidly changed, going from calm and confident to defensive and aggressive. “What the hell? She’s never acted that way with a hunter before!”

                The scientist studied the screens, glancing at the little blips monitoring H’s brain activity and heartrate. “She’s afraid.” The room fell silent at the statement. “She’s run into this particular hunter before, she’s afraid of him.”

                “Oh mother Mary…” Everyone spun to look at C, the giant man staring in horror at the sigh unfolding on the cameras. He look at the group her towered over, eyes still holding onto his shock. “That hunter is the one that turned her.”

                The dome burst into a deafening cacophony of screams and growls. H and the bastard tangled themselves in a death match, he intent on dominating her and getting his pet back, and her fighting for her survival.

                “Open the door!”

                “We need to help her!”

                “We need to get in there!”

                “Hurry! Open it up!”

                “No!”

                The shrieks of hopeful aid stopped, everyone stared at the head scientist. “H needs to do this herself. She needs to show them her power.” They all knew at that point the doors would never open, no matter what they asked for or how much they pleaded, so they went back to watching the screens, feeling more than helpless and H fought with a man twice her size.

 

* * *

 

                H gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the ground, her worst enemy looming above her. He was smiling like he did back then.


End file.
